Cinderella
by PixXxieDusSst
Summary: A slightly different tale about Cinderella, chapter one and two are basicallygoing to set up the story, this is my first story so id REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate some reviews, I think this story will be amazing if everyone gave me ideas, or suggestions


Chapter One- Sets up the story  
  
"CINDERELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Griselda, "I WANT. MY TEA. NOW!!!!"  
  
" Go get it yourself then" Cinderella muttered to herself, she paused for a second to listen to her screeching stepsister, then replied with a loud sharp voice, "COMING!"  
  
She balanced the tray of cups and saucers in one hand and held the boiling kettle in the other, slowly making her way up the grand mahogany staircase to the 2nd story of the west wing where Griselda slept.  
  
"It's about time you dirty pig" Griselda said huffily as Cinderella entered through the doorway. Cinderella tried her best to ignore Griselda rude comment and went about pouring the hot tea into a cup and handing it to her evil stepsister. She continued her nightly routine down the hall to her old room, which was now occupied by her other evil steppy… Anastasia. Anastasia was perfect. Golden blonde hair, clear deep blue eyes… she had the perfect creamy white complexion every girl dreamed of, and shared the same name as the famous singer, Anastasia Hook. Cinderella sighed and opened the door.  
  
"You didn't knock" smirked Anastasia. Her voice was cold as the marble she stood on. Cinderella squinted into the dimly lit room and made out Anastasias figure on the bed.  
  
"I'm-" but before Cinderella could finish her sentence, Anastasia cut her off.  
  
"I don't want tea tonight. You may go now" she gave Cinderella a bored yawn and waved her off.  
  
Grrr… selfish brat…Cinderella thought to herself. She walked up another flight of stairs and spotted a picture frame on the ground.  
  
"Oh dear…you must have fallen off the wall. Better put you back up before Marie throws a fit." She kneeled down and gently lifted up the picture frame, making sure there wasn't broken glass anywhere, she then lifted the picture up towards a candle and it revealed the face of her mother. Startled, she dropped the picture again but was quick to retrieve it. She leaned against the wall for support and closed her eyes while hugging the picture close to her chest.  
  
She remembered that day perfectly. It was the worst possible day for a funeral. The sun was shining… the flowers were blooming… the bees were buzzing.(you get the picture). It was now officially the first day of spring but tragically it was now officially the day she would never see her mother again.  
  
She stood there motionless as she watched the men slowly lower the wooden casket into the ground. She wanted to scream at them to stop, and to open the box up again, and to check and make sure that her mother wasn't playing a horrid joke on them. Surely her mum was playing a joke. Any second now she'd pop out of the box and tell her how she was just playing a trick. It had to be a joke. It had to be a joke. It just had to. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. The tears rushed out harder and glistened on her colorless cheeks. Oh how she'd give anything to see her mothers face again. To see it full of life and color, just to see her smile one last time, to be in her arms again to see her throw her head back and explode in uproar of giggles. IT wasn't fair. She felt someone put a arm around her rigid shoulders for comfort, but she backed away. That was the last thing she needed. Comfort. Without her mother the mansion was lifeless. The weeks that followed were pure hell for her.  
  
Slowly she lifted up her tired lids to reality. Nothing had changed, she was still living in hell. She brushed the newly shed tears off her cheek and sat down. Rose could wait an extra few minutes for her tea. She rested her head on the wall and sighed.  
  
This was four years ago.  
  
She settled herself against the corner of the wall, and buried her face in her hands. She felt guilty now… she had a chance to see her mother before they put the lid on the casket, but she was too afraid to see her lifeless mother…  
  
"God," she thought to herself, "I miss her so much…"  
  
She felt something wrap their arms around her and she jumped, but it was only Naomi.  
  
"It's okay sweetie… I miss her too"  
  
"Oh Naomi, I miss her so much" Naomi gave her the most understanding look in the world and brushed the tears off Cinderella's face.  
  
"Now cover up those tears, Marie would throw a fit if she saw you crying."  
  
"Oh geez!!! I forgot! I have to give her tea, I gotta run Nai". She grabbed the tray and tripped up the stairs to Marie's room. 


End file.
